


First Date

by zero_kun



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Dating, First Dates, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Sexual Content, NSFW, Pansexual Character, Riding, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6890896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tajima asks Mihashi out on a date and guess who's jelly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissPumpkinPie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPumpkinPie/gifts).



> Thank you misspumpkinpie for your kind words of encouragement :)

It is in the middle of a hot muggy summer day. Abe, Mihashi and Tajima and the rest of the team are just getting done cleaning up after good long practice. They're all in there well used partially grass stained Nishiura baseball uniforms.

After saying there goodbyes and see ya laters the three leave together as they normally do because there houses are in the same general direction. "Mihashi I think your fast balls are getting faster they're stinging alot more." Tajima comments with a smile as he strips off his shirt as they walk and drapes it over his shoulder. The pitter-patter of there cleats hitting the pavement permeates the thick humidity. T-thanks it's p-probably thanks to Abe showing me those exercises " Mihashi stutters out and blushes still not quite used to being praise. "I'm glad to see the results are showing so soon." Abe says contently. "Hey Mihashi do you want to grab some lunch tomorrow and maybe a movie? My treat." Tajima stops and asks in a cheerfully serious tone. Mihashi stops walking and turns around looking at Tajima's haft naked body perhaps staring a bit to long at Tajima's small yet buff and muscular frame. "Y-you mean like a date?" Mihashi asks timidly, starting to get a crimson hue across his face, his eyes darting back and forth from the ground to Tajima's cute little face. "Yea! What do you say?" Tajima says excitedly. "Hey Mihashi just make sure he doesn't try and feed you to many sweets, wouldn't want you to get too out of shape." Abe warns as he turns down his street waving good bye. "Oh ok Abe see you later. Ok Tajima that sounds fun." Mihashi says anxiously. "Awesome." Tajima says happily as he put has arm over Mihashi's shoulder as they walk. 

While Abe is strolling down his street to his house. "Huh I didn't know Tajima was gay." He says out loud to himself. "And he ask Mihashi out." Abe thinks to himself. Hey Mom, Dad I'm home. Abe announces. "How was practice?" His dad asks. "It was good too hot I'm all sweaty I'm going to hit the shower." His dad nods, Abe makes his way to the bathroom and discards his sweat soaked clothes. "Since Mihashi decided to go on the date that means he's at least bi or pan maybe even gay himself. God why is this weighing so heavily on my mind." Abe thinks to himself stewing in the shower. 

Meanwhile Tajima walks Mihashi to his door. "See you tomorrow at 11:30 kay." Tajima says with a big grin. "Yea see you then." Mihashi squawks. Mihashi has grown quite a bit he is less jumpy and isn't as much of a crybaby however anxiety and nervousness are still a part of his over all shy demeanor. Mihashi flops on to his bed. His mother isn't home her job always has her working odd hours. "Oh god what am I going to wear? I've never been on a date before." Mihashi says to himself starting to freak out throwing cloths from his dresser. Finally he picks out something casual but on the nicer side, a pink pollo and black skinny jeans. Mihashi manages to get to sleep even with his nervous jitters.

In abe's room he's getting ready for bed himself but he can't get Tajima's and Mihashi's date out of his head. "Tajima he's probably going to try to get laid." Abe thinks knowingly as he slides into bed. "If him and Mihashi do it then. I'm thinking way to much about this. I need sleep" Abe thinks as he is unable to will him self into sleep. The thought of Mihashi naked in bed with Tajima slowly swells his member. "First he took my pitcher away and now he's taking Mihashi from me off the field too damn it I can't go to sleep with this." Abe grips his harden member and angrily stokes it but even after his release he just lays they unable to sleep. 


	2. Mihashi's date and Abe's realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mihashi goes on his date and Abe gets advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first it was going to be a a condom in a folded twenty but Japan.

The next day 11:20 a.m. Tajima arrives at Mihashi's house wearing a light blue v-neck shirt and tight black jean shorts he knocks on the door. "Oh hello Tajima come in, you come over to hang out with Mihashi?" Mihashi's mom answers and asks. "No we're going to go out to lunch and watch a movie." Tajima says in his usual cheerful and easily excitable voice as he sits on the couch. Mihashi comes running down the stairs frantic try to button his pollo. "Ah! Tajima your early, I'm sorry." Mihashi says anxiously trying to get ready. "Mihashi you didn't tell me you had a date!" Ms. Mihashi says happily. "Yea um it's not really um well let's go Tajima." Mihashi says not really knowing what to say and trys to rush out the door. "Wait just a minute young man." Ms. Mihashi says grabbing Mihashi by the arm. "Heres some spending money." She says placing a condom in a folded 2000 yen note in his hand. "Now I work from 4 to 11 OK dear have fun." Ms. Mihashi says as they leave. Ms. Mihashi sighs. "That all boys boarding school must have... No that's stupid."

So Tajima and Mihashi walk to an out door café. The weather is much dryer still kinda hot though. The waitress approaches them. "Hello here are your menus, what can I get you two to drink?" "L-lemomade p-please." Mihashi ask stuttering not looking her in the eye. "Water please with extra ice." Tajima says with a smile. "OK I'll be right back." "So Mihashi what movie did you want to see?" Tajima asks making small talk. "Oh I've been wanting to see captain America civil war." Mihashi says starting to relax and get comfortable. "It's settled then that's what we'll watch." Tajima says throwing his hands behind his hand and smiles like there's no tomorrow. "Here are your drinks, now what can I get you to?" "I'll have the chicken sandwich." Mihashi says closing the menu. "And i would like a slice of cherry pie." Tajima says handing over his menu. "Would you like whiped cream on it." The waitress asks while taking the menus. "Yes, could i get extra please!" Tajima asks excitedly. "Sure it'll be a few minutes." The waitress leaves. "So ah Tajima I was was surprised when you asked me out yesterday, I didn't know you we're gay." Mihashi says starting to fidget. "Well actually I'm bi, I figure why close off one door when it comes to sex, I was only little surprised you agreed, you never did seem too hetero." Tajima says with a straight face. "Then shouldn't you be pansexual like me then?" Mihashi comments quietly. What's that? Tajima asks completely dead serious staring Mihashi down. Mihashi feels Tajima's eyes bearing down on him, like his stare could burn a hole straight though him. Mihashi has a mini mental panic attack but he gets though it after a couple moments. Ah I-Its like you d-date whoever because your not picky on sex, orientation, or gender you just love who you love whether they be male, female, bi, gay, trans or anything in-between. Mihashi says starting off shaky but ends strong. "Wow that's awesome I might be pansexual then too I just never knew the name." Tajima says impressed. "Here is your chicken sandwich and your cherry pie." "Thank you Miss." Mihashi says quietly. "Let me know if you to need anything." The waitress says and leaves.

Mihashi sinks his teeth into the sandwich with abandoned having skiped breakfast his appetite is ferocious. "You want a bite of pie?" Tajima offers to his date. "Sure thanks." Tajima reaches over with his fork as he watches Mihashi's mouth envelope the fork. Tajima then takes a bit of whipped cream on his finger and puts it on Mihashi's nose (>.> that's not a metaphor for anything.) "Hey!" Mihashi says pouting. Tajima gets up reaches over the small table grabs Mihashi by the chin tilting his face up look into Mihashi's blushing face and darting eyes and then proceeds to.....ki..... Lick him on the nose. "Tajima!" Mihashi exhales looking around to see if anyone is staring, they are not. Mihashi breathes a sigh of relief. "So when's the movie start?" Mihashi asks trying to get less flustered. "Well let me look it up." Tajima says whipping out his cell phone. "It says 2:15 and its wow 1:30 already man time flew by we should leave now if we want to get good seats the movie theater is across town." Tajima quickly pays the bill and they head out to the theater making small talk about what they hope to see in the movie.

Now at the movie theater or (cinema for you Brits I'm looking at you misspumpkinpie) Mihashi and Tajima both enter with a sigh of relief the long hot walk was taxing. "Man this air conditioning is wonderful." Tajima says in relief. They walk up to the counter Mihashi is strategically hiding behind Tajima at this point. "Two tickets for captain America civil war please." Tajima then promptly pays for them. Then they go to the snack bar and get two extra large buckets of popcorn, two large drinks and some candy. They then go to where the seats are, it is sparce at best. "Must be about ten people in here." Mihashi comments. "Let's sit in the very front." Tajima suggest. They turn off there phones as the movie starts.

Meanwhile Abe has just arrived at Sakaeguchi's house they had planned to hangout. "Hey." Abe tiredly mutters in the front door. "Wow you look like shit man." Sakaeguchi says with mild concern. "Gee thanks, I didn't get much sleep last night." Abe says with bags under his eyes. "Why?" Sakaeguchi asks as they go up stairs to his room. "It's stupid, I stayed up all night thinking." Abe laying down on Sakaeguchi's bed. "Thinking about what? Sakaeguchi presses further. "Its dumb I don't want to say." Abe responds. "Oh come on you can tell me we're best friends." Sakaeguchi reassures. "Fine I was up all night thinking about Mihashi going on a date with Tajima OK!" Abe confesses. "Oooh someone's jealous." Sakaeguchi teases. "Shut up am not!" Abe says getting mad. "Jeez calm down, I'm just teasing. Seriously though you and Mihashi would make a cute item, you two already bicker like an old married couple. Sakaeguchi says spinning around in his computer chair. "Fine I am jealous, I don't know what to do about it." Abe says while placing a pillow over top of his face in frustration. "Just ask him if he's going on a second date if he's not that's your opening." Sakaeguchi suggest. "That's not a bad idea thanks man." Abe says thankfully. "What are best buds for." Sakaeguchi says with a smile. 

Back with Mihashi and Tajima leaving the theater. "Man that movie was awesome! Tajima shouts. "I enjoyed it too." Mihashi says in a reserved tone. The two go back to Mihashi's house the walk there is rather uneventful. Now in Mihashi's room. "So Mihashi you want to unwind?" Tajima asks sensually getting up close and personal snaking his arms around Mihashi's torso behind resting his head on his shoulder. "Tajima." Mihashi says as his knees shake and wobble collapsing to his knees still held firm by Tajima. "I'm not hearing a no." Tajima whisper in his ear as moves his hands underneath Mihashi's shirt fondling his pink nubs sending shivers down his spine. Mihashi is so flustered by the attention his mind goe's blank. "Yes" Mihashi says barely audibly. "Wow your already this hard and I was only playing with your nipples." Tajima says as his hands descend lower cupping Mihashi's bulging erection. Tajima helps Mihashi disrobe as he discards his own clothing. When Tajima pulls down Mihashi's boxers his manhood springs forth in full dripping glory. Tajima takes Mihashi's member into his mouth with ravenous hunger bobbing his head up and down. Mihashi squirms underneath him all the stimulation and attention is almost too much for him. "Good nice and wet." Tajima says after taking his mouth off of Mihashi's cock with a suction filled pop. "Huh?" Mihashi says in a daze. "I'm going to ride you into the sunset." Tajima says with a lustful Cheshire like grin. Tajima then gets on top of Mihashi guiding his spit covered cock to his entrance slowly going down on it then slowly raising himself back up then going back down he repeats this few times until he finds his sweet spot then he just goe's wild bouncing up and down on Mihashi's throbbing member hitting his prostate over and over. Mihashi's fingers dig into the sheets as his orgasm rocks his body. Tajima however is spurting hot white ribbons across Mihashi's stomach and chest one even making it to his face. Tajima collapses next to Mihashi on the bed both exhausted they fall asleep.

The following morning Mihashi stirs awake to Tajima snoring Mihashi thinks and thinks of and way to let Tajima dwon gently. After awhile Tajima wakes up. "Morning." He says stretching his arms. "Uh Tajima look your one of my best friends but I don't think it's going to work plus I have someone I've been admiring." Mihashi says nervously. "Ok thats fine we both had fun right?, Who Abe you too do always bicker like an old married couple. Tajima says with his happy go lucky attitude. Yeah I had a fun time, was me liking Abe really so obvious? Mihashi says kind of shocked. "Yep." Tajima says with 100% certainty. "Well hanai likes you." Mihashi says like it's a competition. "Really?" Tajima asks with a clueless expression on his face. "Yea." Mihashi says in slightly regretful tone, because he might have just outed his captain. "Well well I'm going to have too have a chit chat with him." Tajima already thinking of naughty things as he's walking down stairs to leave. "You didn't hear it from me OK." Mihashi says as Tajima is leaving. "No problem see you later Mihashi. Tajima says waving good bye. Bye Mihashi says waving back happy with how things went.


	3. Abe's chance

Abe and Mihashi are just leaving the bull pen there practice is over on yet another hot day. "Good practice today." Abe comments having been silent most of the day. "Yea." Mihashi quickly squawks. "Is Abe mad at me? He hasn't said much all day." Mihashi thinks internally. "So um Mihashi ah how did your date go?" Abe hesitantly asks. "It went great, I had a fun time." Mihashi answered as Abe and him gather there stuff to walk home. 

Abe involuntarily crushes his half filled water bottle in a flash of anger as his heart sinks to his feet. "I missed my chance." Abe thinks sullenly. " But we won't be going on another date." Mihashi explains further as he walks away. Abe just stand there Mihashi's words ringing in his ears. After Abe comes to his senses he does a short jog to catch up with Mihashi. 

"Huh Tajima's not with us today?" Mihashi notices and says to Abe. "Yea I seen him talking with and leaving with Hanai, must be hanging out today." Abe remembers noticing that before he left. "Oh." Mihashi says knowingly. 

Mihashi and Abe walk there usual route sun beating down on them. Making Abe sweat even more. "Um Mihashi before we go our separate ways." Abe says then has a long pause. "Yea what is it? Mihashi ask with a smile that just melts Abe heart.

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to go out sometime like a date, I like you Mihashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I will post a my first original work (A Mercenary's Love) be sure to check it out :) and thanks for reading ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> BTW I have no knowledge other than the two seasons of the anime so I have not read the manga just saying. Please comment/kudos your support is as always greatly appreciated ^-^


End file.
